Our Wild Hearts
by Dream Legion
Summary: "Why would anyone love me? How can you of all people, love me?" Wukong asked. Ahri pondered his question. "Beneath that hard stone-like skin of yours is a good spirit. One that guards the beliefs and people you care for. A loving heart rests in your chest. You ask me why I feel this way toward you? Because we share something between us. We both have wild hearts."


**Hey guys, my name is Dream Legion.**

 **This story is an experiment of mine. I will periodically post chapters as my full attention is toward my current story, 'A Titan's Last March'. Drop a review for how well my writing is and what I need to improve upon. These will help immensely as my goal is to become a writer. Anyway, aside from this boring author's note, enjoy reading!**

Branded an outcast. Shunned by his brothers and sisters who could not comprehend his predicament. The boy became the strongest of his pack as a child, and was granted immense power. But the consequences of his leader's greedy actions ruined his life. Through this abandonment and spite, the boy swore to myself to prove his former family wrong. That he was not a mere monkey in a bigger, vast world. That unlike the foolish ambitions of escaping mortality like the others did, the young monkey would focus on his own life, and achieve greatness. When they left him to fend for myself in that jungle, they didn't know a fire sparked deep inside him. A fire that whispered to his heart, "I will be the best."

The palms of his hands sweat furiously as he swung through the sleek vines of tall trees. The boy didn't know how far he had fled, his mind refusing to think under the stress of his aching muscles. There were a few times the boy almost fell to his death from misinterpreting the location of a vine, faulted from cloudy vision caused by his moist eyes. Family was all he had known his whole life. From clutching to mother's back to roughhousing with his brothers, every day was a new adventure with the people he cared deeply for. That past life might have been dull and fleeting, but every moment was incomparable bliss. Just one act of greed, spurred by discovered fears of death, changed everything. One event involving a huge chunk of blue crystal scarred his reputation and his dignity, leading to isolation and sorrow.

Suddenly, Kong was thrown of his swinging perch by a flurry of fur and claws, tangling with it as they crashed through the large leaves of the tropical trees. Breath escaped him as he fell hard against the dirt. It was all he could do to hold back the jaws of demise, sporting curved canines that could shred the bark of an elder tree. Kong's grunts and groans urged the large jaguar, luckily earning the upper hand against the cat as he kneed it in the belly. One second of hesitation from the beast aided in losing its grip on him, tossing the jaguar into a trunk. The animals slowly got to their feet, Kong unknowingly leaving his former four-handed posture behind in favor of two. Kong snarled.

"Come on, you bastard. COME ON!" Kong howled, pounding his chest. The jaguar pounced. The teenage monkey grabbed the cat in mid-air, redirecting its forward momentum as he smashed the jaguar onto its back. A scream could be heard from the beast as Kong competed in a contest of strength. Its paws were gigantic, and flailed randomly, giving the monkey huge cuts along his chest and head. But Kong had the upper hand, standing above it as he sank his teeth into its shoulder, punching it in the belly with hardened fists. Minutes passed as Kong bested the jaguar, leaving the monkey boy panting heavily.

Kong wiped his forehead and shook his body, wavy brown fur swaying with his erratic movements. Leaving the bleeding frame of his enemy, Kong returned to his journey, scurrying back up into the canopies, and flying across the jungle skyline. Harsh words of his peers haunted him. "Disgusting pest. You'll never be like us. You will never be one of the people, freak. Go swim with the piranhas, you aren't wanted." It wasn't Kong's fault that crystal changed him. Morphing into something beyond a primate with each passing day. What Kong didn't know beyond his small worldview, was that change was scorned upon by those who feared the future, a number that tallied in the masses to all species alike.

Weeks past as the monkey boy slumped under the goliath leaves of the jungle, rain soaking his matted fur as drops made it past the leaves' shelter. Finding food and water wasn't hard. It was a skill driven into his very bones from birth. But his mind clouded with emotions, emotions he had never experienced before his clan was gifted intelligence. Loneliness. Sorrow. Anger. Regret. They fueled his solitary despair, and the rainforest wept with him.

To release his pent-up anger, he challenged every mighty foe he came across, beating them handily as he progressed from land to land, leaving an empty hole in his unsatisfied heart. Gorillas, tigers, voretooths, sabrejaws, terror birds. Every bite, every punch, every yell, every breath, it was all to fill the emptiness in his heart. He had proved to be the best in every battle he fought, but he thrived for a worthy opponent. It was only until later that Kong realized all he wanted back then was to find a challenger strong enough to end the child's misery. Later, when he met a strange creature that saved his life and propelled his future.

Kong scampered across the branches that slowly sloped uphill. His bouncy feet bobbed the wood below his heels. The sun's rays gleamed faintly through the thick wall of the jungle canopy. For hours, the journey went uphill until the slope changed direction. Curious of his current location, Kong jumped higher into the rainforest ceiling. He grabbed ahold of a branch and flipped upward, landing on a crossroads type set of branches, where the greenery at their ends preferred their isolation. Kong gasped in awe of the sight before him.

The winding, curved mountains littered in all shapes and sizes across the land. Dipping valleys complemented the raging waterfalls that crashed against the rocky surfaces. Some mountains were tall enough to have white caps. What intrigued the monkey the most however, was the weird trees and structures on the bluffs and in the valleys of the landscape. They were red and orange, and almost guarded the pathways of each river and stream, watching over the puddles to the thunderous waterfalls. Weird shelters with patterned black roofs gathered in packs across the horizon. His curiosity led him toward civilization.

Kong swiftly moved across bark and vine, ignoring his whining heart as his wonder piqued. "Maybe someone there will be strong enough to face me," said Kong thoughtfully. "Please, let there be a challenge. I'll prove I'm not the worthless freak everyone thinks I am." Kong would soon get his wish. But that wish faded as he was granted something better than a challenge of body. A challenge of the mind.

The monkey boy approached an area cleared of trees aside from its borders. Stone was calculatedly laid in patterns beneath Kong. A statue of a cross-legged creature with a ring on his back and four arms was positioned in the middle of the square. To its sides and back were the same wide structures Kong had sighted on his perch. The boy's feet slapped against the smooth stone, approaching the structure to the statue's back. It appeared to be made of wood, but was decorated in many colors and patterned strokes, appealing to the boy's uncultured eye. There was a vertical dent on the wall's surface. Kong put his fingers to it, and to his surprise, the wall complied with his moving hand. He opened the wall to its extent and peered inside.

Red paper balls containing a flame hung from the ceiling. Mats lined the stained floorboard. The interior of the structure had frames of weird, bolden black figures hanging on its walls. Kong coughed as an unknown repugnant smell drifted into his nostrils. He plugged his nose with his fingers, stepping further into the building. The smell had a thin, gray aura, leading the path to its source. Kong's eyes followed until he found the source, spotting candles sitting on a short table. In front of the table was a cross-legged creature who had his back turned to the monkey. He was almost hairless except for the long black strand that rested on his spine, Kong noticing the creature had pale, peachy skin. The creature had bright legs that Kong could not describe. The figure turned its head to the side, jumping the primate.

"It is cowardly to cling to shadows. Reveal yourself," he said, unmoving from his current position. This took aback the monkey boy.

"I'm here to find a worthy foe. Someone to test my strength against," replied Kong. The creature stood up, facing toward Kong, portraying unseen features such as his muscly toned body and his light goatee. A narrow scar stretched from his left eyebrow down through his eye and to his cheek. A surprised expression crossed the man's face.

"A monkey? What type of animal are you?" he asked. Kong shrugged.

"I could ask the same of you." Silence filled the next moments. "Are you a great fighter?" asked Kong. The man nodded.

"Indeed. I can sense your fighting spirit and your current desire for combat. Though I am well-trained, the world does not wish for senseless combat." Kong scoffed.

"I don't understand anything that just came from your mouth. All I heard was that you fight well!" The monkey boy leaped towards the man. Before Kong's mind could even register the event, the boy found himself outside on his back with an aching tailbone. His eyes darted to the creature responsible, who strolled through the entrance of the building.

"Your actions are rash. End this pointlessness before I'm forced to hurt you," warned the man. Kong spat, growling as he pounced toward the man again. Same result. Strike after strike Kong launched toward his opponent were swatted away, at times being forcefully catapulted onto his back or his own movements used against him, falling on his face. Kong groaned, rubbing his head.

"What are you?" Kong asked, wincing at his pain.

"I am simply a wandering swordsman. Some call me a monk," he replied.

"Um, I don't know what a 'swardan' or a 'monk' is. You look like a hairless monkey to me." The monk blinked.

"You appear to be a monkey to me. A naked one at that."

"Of course, I'm a monkey. What are you?"

"A human." The man replied.

"What's a human?" Kong pressed.

"You described my race fairly well. Hairless monkeys." The boy scratched his head.

"You're a lot different from the animals in the jungle. A lot stronger too." Kong rushed forward, the man sidestepping the fuzzy missile, clutching the furry scruff of Kong's neck, and throwing him to the ground. The creature sighed.

"Strange. You may be a monkey, but you walk like a man and talk like one as well. Please, stop this nonsense and leave. You won't win," the man chided. Kong glared at him, shocked to see the human disappearing below the stone steps. Kong hastily followed his trail. Though he had lost sight of him, the human's scent still swayed in the air. The smell guided him to a clearing in the forest valley. In the middle, the man stood, swinging a long, curved green blade in strange movements. The speed his body moved, the soft whistling of the blade, and the talent to use such techniques left the monkey boy in awe. After a few practices, the man plunged his blade into the dirt.

"Leave, ape. I will not quarrel with you," he ordered. Kong remained defiant, remaining in place. The man sighed, turning away from the boy, and returning to his practice. His palms lifted into the air, closing his eyes, and taking deep breaths. His movements were heavy now, rolling his arms weirdly. His body followed his arms example. Kong watched with wonder. Suddenly, the human snapped into a kick, swinging his body in circular motions as lightning fast appendages penetrated the air. Each swiping arm, each sweeping leg, the human's quick actions whistled.

The monkey boy glanced down at his own hands. He peered back at the human, attempting to imitate his actions. He took a deep breath, matching the monk's lethargic exercise until his own body twisted into a mid-air kick, hastily copying the human's actions. The monk looked back, shocked at how quickly the monkey had memorized his fluid martial art, watching the boy's body dance across the grass. His body moved faster, then halting suddenly and growling loudly. "Dammit, why can't I master it?" he clenched his fists.

"Why are you angry?" Kong inquired. The monk groaned.

"I told you to leave." The monk suddenly stopped, in turn stopping the boy. "It's one thing to attack me in my time of meditation, disgracing a holy sanctum," he said with a furious expression. "It is completely another when you try copying my techniques to assault others." The teenager stared at him blankly.

"Why would anyone fight using a dance?" he replied. The monk stared at him, dumbfounded.

"It isn't a dance!" yelled the human. "It is an ancient martial art passed on by my ancestors!" The monkey slightly dipped his head sideways quizzically.

"Then I want to learn it." The human shook his head.

"Absolutely not. My martial style requires peace of mind, compassionate and forgiving spirit, and unwavering determination. Your spirit might be strong-willed, but it is filled with dark emotion. I cannot and will not tutor a feral beast." His eyes raised as Kong was mere inches from his face. Kong launched a palm into the monk's chest, sending him sprawling. The human shocked the monkey when he fired back onto his feet with only his back motion. The two fighters rushed forward, as a battle of redirection and speed ensued. The monk had an upper hand in technique and discipline, but Kong's instinct and wild, yet graceful motions kept the human on his toes. Every attack Kong made was now thoughtful, matching the monk's style. Though the monkey was raw in the martial art, the human was impressed.

"Teach me!" Kong said, learning how to parry from the monk and swiping away a stiff palm. The monk shook his head.

"You misunderstand. It is not something taught to bring down your enemies. It is not only a tool, but a way of life. A narrow path few walk that seldom leads to conflict rather striving to resolve it. For someone who desires to search for a challenger to end his painful emotions is not fit for Wuju style."

Kong grunted, sweeping his leg low, the monk jumping up, the boy barely avoiding a mid-air roundhouse kick. "Then teach me! Teach me peace of mind! Of compassionate spirit!" Kong was now upside down, staying upright by one hand, then flipping into the air and throwing his leg at the monk and missing. "For weeks, these, 'emotions', have filled me to the brim. Please, help me end this feeling in my chest! Help me prove my brothers and sisters who spat at me and called me freak wrong! That I'm not a monster! You tell me conflict isn't the answer, then show me! Teach me whatever forgiveness is, and I will follow your every word!"

A spark ignited in the monk's heart, a fire that he thought died with his clan. A realization crossed the human, that the strange boy was right. Conflict wasn't the answer, yet the man had been leaking with vengeance for years. A reason he had not yet mastered his ancestor's martial art. "What is your name, child?" the monk inquired.

"My family called me Kong. What's yours?"

"Yi," the monk replied. The monkey blinked.

"Wait, is that what you're called?" The monk nodded. A fit of giggles overwhelmed the boy, rolling across the grass. "You sound like a frightened jibberbird!" Kong howled. Yi rolled his eyes.

"If you wish to learn the ways of Wuju, then I will teach you. However, follow my every command without complaint. Understand?" Kong's head bobbed furiously. Yi nodded in satisfaction. "Come with me. We will eat, then we will rest. Tomorrow, I will teach you Wuju style and its way of life." Kong grinned, bouncing with anticipation.

"I can't wait!" laughed Kong. Yi rubbed his goatee in thought.

"Kong sounds like a brute's name. I don't wish to address you like that when I am teaching you of Wuju." Yi snapped his fingers. "Kong, since you will be learning the ways of Wuju, how would you like a new name, Wukong?" The monkey pondered this for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"Fine with me." Yi smiled.

"From here on, you will address me as 'Sensei'." Wukong raised an eyebrow.

"Sensay?" he asked. Yi groaned.

"Sensei. It is a formal name for students to address their masters and teachers." The boy nodded in understanding. A bellow escaped his belly.

"Um, Sensei, could we eat now?" Yi smiled.

"Of course. I will also prepare you a place to sleep." Unknowingly, the now christened Wukong had found redemption. A friend. Family. Months passed, and the bond between master and pupil strengthened. His heart smiled. It was freeing to have been relieved of the heavy burden on his chest. A burden born of spite that would've forced Kong to one-up his former clan. But above all, the monkey boy was just glad that he was no longer alone.

* * *

"What is this feeling?" the girl thought. Over years, a connection grew inside her, something only she among the other foxes felt. It was fuzzy, but its aura had a tone of mystery and wonder. The feeling improved daily. The white fox roamed the woods, searching for a meal. Born a wild dog, the girl felt that her skin didn't suit her. That she was meant to be, something else. Her eyes suddenly spotted a frolicking rabbit. She snuck in from the bushes, waiting for the right moment until she pounced. The rabbit scurried away, the girl angry with herself for her failure. Her stomach rumbled pleadingly.

She was about to head off after the rabbit when her heart pounded. The feeling came back, only this time it vehemently washed over her. Shivers tidal-waved across the fox's spine. The fuzzy feeling was almost overpowering. It was then her sight changed, and she saw a creature. Hairless and without a tail, standing on two legs with a victorious smile. The girl gazed at the image longingly. "I want to be…" an unknown word suddenly formed in her head. "…human."

That feeling told her she was destined to shed her skin as a fox and become the human she observed in her dreamlike vision. How she longed for her wish to be granted. Little did she know, fate was smiling as it tinkered in the background. That two humanoid animals unsure of their futures would soon cross paths. Through this, they would learn to forget their sadness and their regrets, and instead experience the warm joys of life.

 **I'll see if I should continue this story, as I said this is a little experiment of mine. If you like my work, then check out my other story, 'A Titan's Last March' (shameless self-promotion for the win (yes, I am a sellout)). So, until next chapter guys.**


End file.
